


All that we know who lie in gaol, is that the wall is strong

by toujours_nigel



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	All that we know who lie in gaol, is that the wall is strong

Black walls and white walls red with blood and broken fingernails scrawling on stone and high walls to keep the convicts in and low walls to tempt them with impossible freedom and thick walls to hold insanity secure and thin walls to let screams pass. And twice in twelve years, the walls of surrounding seas.

Nightmares and waking dreams and dreams of lust and love and loss and dreams you woke from screaming and dreams you woke from crying and dreams you woke from hard and dreams more real than the nightmare reality. And dreams of flying and falling and dying that were dreams you never wanted to wake from.

Hands that were flesh and bodies that were hard and bodies that were flabby with long disuse and voices that were pleading and voices that were scornful and voices that cheered at your unwilling lust and a little girl’s voice piping and high. And the chains and the charms that turned you compliant and desirous.

Hands that were mist and bodies that were dreams and mouths against your skin that caressed and crooned and hands ethereal on your too too sullied flesh and your own voice shuddering and raw and speaking fast the names of plea and desire and sorrow. And your mother’s name on your mouth and shaming oblivion.

Hunger that wracked you day and night and hunger that stripped away your self and hunger that brought you to your knees and filled your mouth with bile and hunger that starved you to your bones and gnawed at your brain. And hunger that took colour from your eyes and took language from your mouth.


End file.
